June 18, 2004 iMPACT! results
The June 18, 2004 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a Professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It was taped on June 17, 2004 in the TNA Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. Michael Shane vs. Chris Sabin vs. Miyamoto vs. Prime Time vs. Kazarian vs. Hector Garza This is Miyamoto's debut in TNA, he comes from All Japan Pro Wrestling. This match has a 10-minute time limit. Sabin and Kazarian start off in the ring. Lots of fast moves including a Frankenstein. Kazarian tags in Shane. Shane takes the offensive for a short while, but Sabin comes back. Sabin hit's a missile drop kick. Prime Time blind tags Sabin and gets in the match. Prime Time crotches Shane on the top rope, and goes to walk the rope over to Shane but Shane shakes the ropes and they are both crotched. Shane hits a hurricanrana off the ropes on to Prime Time. Prime Time comes back with a flying head scissors. Miyamoto enters the match for the first time, hitting 3 or so drop kicks in a row followed by a vertical suplex. Garza gets a blind tag on Prime Time and comes in. Garza hit's a clothesline on Miyamoto, goes for the pin, and all 6 men enter the ring. Prime Time hit's the play of the day on Kazarian. Miyamoto blows red mist in Prime Time's face, and then walks into a super kick from Shane. Sabin makes the save, and both men go flying over the top rope with a modified hurricanrana to the outside. Garza gets in the ring while all 4 others fight on the outside, and goes for a corkscrew off the top on Miyamoto and connects getting the pin. The Naturals vs. Sabu & Sonjay Dutt AMW attack the Naturals during their entrance. AMW is not supposed to be at the show as they are in street clothes. Security breaks it up and clears AMW out of the arena. 10 minute time limit for the match. Dutt and Stevens start off in the match. Dutt hits an early arm drag before Stevens takes the offensive with a hammer lock. Dutt excapes the hammer lock and then hits a flying head scissors on Stevens, and a hurricanrana on Douglas who jumps in. Douglas is now eventually tagged in. Crowd chanting “We Want Sabu.” Douglas still with the offense on Douglas hitting a high knee. Douglas tags Stevens back. Sabu chants get louder. Dutt starting with a comeback with some punches. Dutt hit's a mule kick and then a twisting neck breaker, and both men are down. Stevens makes the tag to Douglas, Dutt to Sabu. Sabu comes in throwing some right hands and then hit's a flying leg followed by a spring board back flip off the ropes ala Chris Jericho. Sabu is double teamed but hit's a double clothesline. Sabu does a front flip leg drop over the top rope to the inside. Sabu with a short camel clutch on stevens, then brings a chair in the ring. Sabu tags Dutt in and then springboards off the chair on to the top rope, and then backflips on to Stevens. Dutt goes for the Hindu but misses. The Naturals hit the Natural Disaster on Dutt and get the pin. D-Ray 3000 vs. Abyss Anyone smell a squash match coming? This match has a 10-minute time limit (like it will take that long). D-Ray stars off punching Abyss and goes for a body press but just bounces off Abyss. Abyss picks up D-Ray for a power slam, then hits a splash into the corner on D-Ray. D-Ray attacks some more going for some drop kicks and forearms but with no effect. D-Ray eventually gets clotheslined by Abyss. Abyss goes for a choke slam, D-Ray fights out. D-Ray gets ready to attack but gets black hole slammed. Mr. Aguila vs. AJ Styles 10 minute time limit. This is a non-title bout. Lots of submission wrestling at the beginning. Styles hit's a nice looking drop kick on Aguila. Styles hit's a knee drop on Aguila. Styles whips Aguila into the corner and then runs and jumps, chopping Aguila in the process. AJ with a delayed vertical suplex on Aguila, holding him in the air for a long period of time before dropping him, similar to what the British Bulldog used to do. After some more offense from AJ, Aguila comes back and throws Styles to the outside. Aguila slides under the bottom rope and hit's a head scissors on Styles. Kid Kash and Dallas are at the top of the ramp looking on. Styles hits a backdrop on Aguila followed by a spin kick. “Kid Kash Sucks” chants from the crowd. AJ hits the cliffhanger on Aguila, but doesn't get the pin. AJ goes to the top, Aguila pushes the ref into the ropes crotching AJ. Aguila up to go for a superplex but AJ fights it off. AJ goes for a sunset flip and then for the Styles clash, but Aguila fights off. Aguila comes off the ropes looking for a hurricanrana but Styles turns it into the Styles Clash and gets the pin. Eric Young vs. Ron “The Truth” Killings Dusty Rhoades joins the broadcast position for this match. Killings with a power slam at the beginning of the match. D’amore uses a hockey stick to trip Killings and Young takes the offensive. Jerry Lynn comes out and runs off D’amore. Killings comes back with a spinning body press followed by a running power slam. Young throws Killings into the corner through the turnbuckles, his shoulder hitting the post. Young on the offensive. Young with some kicks to the face, and a backbreaker. Killings reverses an Irish whip. Young goes to the top rope and Killings throws Young off the top rope. Killings with a backdrop and followed by a leg lariat not long after. Killings hits an axe kick and gets the pin. Pyro after the match. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Monty Brown defeated Pat Kenney *Dark Match: 3 Live Kru (B.G. James & Konnan) defeated Team Canada (Bobby Roode & Petey Williams) *Hector Garza defeated Chris Sabin, Kazarian, Michael Shane, Primetime (w/Traci) & Kazushi Miyamoto in a six-way match (5:56) *The Naturals (Andy Douglas & Chase Stevens) defeated Sabu & Sonjay Dutt (4:56) *Abyss defeated D-Ray 3000 (1:23) *A.J. Styles defeated Mr. Aguila in a Non title match (7:39) *Ron Killings defeated Eric Young (w/Scott D'Amore) (4:10) *Dark Match: America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris & James Storm) & D-Lo Brown defeated Abyss, Dallas & Titus in a Six man Tag Team match Commentators *Don West *Mike Tenay Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash External links * TNA iMPACT # 3 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2004 television events